As well known, one example of conventionally developed apparatuses mounted inside a car are communication equipment, a monitor device, and so on.
On the other hand, another examples are found in the documents, as filed by the same applicant as in the present invention, such as Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 1999-3877 and 1999-6371 and Korean Patent Application Nos. 1999-27706 and 2000-39035, wherein various kinds of apparatuses such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a keyboard, etc. are mounted in a car such that a user can handle his or her work in the car.